Navidad
by sandrusbell
Summary: Oneshot. La navidad trae consigo recuerdos llenos de nostalgia, pero qué pasa cuando tienes muy pocos recuerdos de tus padres? Por suerte, Teddy Lupin cuenta con una familia que lo ama para ayudarlo a recordar el espíritu de la época.


Ya sé que la época no va, pero fue un arranque de inspiración luego de terminar el libro 7. Lo cual me recuerda que la historia se sitúa algunos meses después de la escena del epilogo. No sé, para variar algo cursi (nótese la ironía), pero me gusta como quedo y espero que a ustedes también.

La verdad es que me invente solo unos personajes, ya sabrán quienes jeje, pero es que necesitaba darle un poquito más de forma, digo… son muchos Weasleys, y pues todos hicieron una vida después de todo ¿no?

Este fic contiene **SPOILERS** (con negritas y subrayado ehh) de HP and the Deathly Hallows. Una vez advertidos es su problema si lo leen, no me culpen por arruinar sorpresas. Espero sus comentarios con muchas ganas. XoXo,

Leila Wood

**

* * *

**

Navidad

Ruido.

La casa estaba llena de ruidos; no que le molestara pues había crecido en medio de ellos… era solo que, bueno, la época siempre lo hacia pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, aunque a final de cuentas no lo era y la realidad estaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

Se encontraban todos en casa de su padrino, Harry-el-niño-ahora-adulto-y-padre-que-nos-salvo-y-sobrevivió. Miro a su alrededor: Albus y James –para variar- discutiendo acerca de algún tema sin importancia. Lily estaba sentada junto a Victoire, quien complacía a la niña haciéndole trenzas mientras al lado estaba el abuelo Weasley contándoles un cuento… por un momento la chica levanto su mirada, cruzándose con la del chico y la sonrisa que ella le dedico le levanto un poco el animo.

Siguió con su estudio de las personas dentro del living, viendo a Bill, Charlie, George y Ron conversando sobre quidditch, Harry acercándoseles con las manos sosteniendo vasos y una botella de Firewhisky flotando al lado suyo. Seguramente Ginny, Hermione, Fleur y la abuela Weasley estarían en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena. Se escuchó un crepitar algo más fuerte en la chimenea y las figuras de dos personas aparecieron: eran Percy y Fred –en honor a su tío- llevando una bolsa con regalos, quienes se apartaron de la chimenea para que pudieran aparecer Penélope y Sophie, quien tiene la misma edad de James.

Poco a poco se va juntando toda la familia Weasley, cada quien con sus respectivas familias, y poco después todos tomaron lugar en el comedor para iniciar la cena. Justo antes de que comenzaran alguien llamó a la puerta y nuestro chico se ofreció voluntario para abrir, levantándose de su asiento para recibir a los invitados: eran Luna y Neville.

.- Pensamos que no llegarían a la cena – les dijo

.- Por nada del mundo nos lo perderíamos – dijo Neville

.- Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa – dice Luna – había Snargaluffs rondando los jardines y tenia que aprovechar para dejar que las bendiciones de su visita fueran completamente recibidas

.- Cuando llegue por ella tenia puestas una especie de orejas de conejo – le susurro Neville mientras caminaban al comedor – la convencí de que se pusiera muerdago

Efectivamente, Luna llevaba pequeñas ramas de muerdago a cada lado de las orejas y es que ya a nadie le extrañaban sus extravagantes ideas. Y por fin la cena comenzó. Nadie podía negar que por más tiempo que pasara Molly nunca perdería esa sazón tan deliciosa que ponía en cada uno de los platillos, y que afortunadamente Ginny había heredado para aun más suerte de Harry, sus hijos y por supuesto él, Teddy Lupin.

Un rato después, entre risas y caras satisfechas, comenzaron los brindis. Todos pidiendo por salud, felicidad, mantener a la familia unida y –como cada año- dedicando un momento a los que desafortunadamente ya no estaban con ellos. Después las madres se pusieron a mandar a dormir a sus respectivos hijos, logrando reclamos del tipo "ya estoy grande", "son vacaciones" o un "¡pero el Tío Charlie me iba a contar acerca de los Ridgeback Noruegos!" de parte de James.

Mientras veía como discutían madre e hijo, sintió más fuerte que nunca la falta de sus padres. No que no hubiera tenido una infancia feliz, pues Harry era su padrino y siempre se ocupo en atenderlo, en darle amor. Y de los Weasley simplemente podía decir que lo habían adoptado como un hermano/sobrino/nieto más, tal como había sucedido a Harry en su momento.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta navidad sentía esa falta más fuerte que nunca, cosa de la que al parecer Harry se dio cuenta, pues con disimulo se acerco a él y le dijo en voz baja _"acompáñame arriba"_.

Lo siguió, esquivando conversaciones y alguno que otro brindis ridículo debido al Firewhisky, claramente escuchando como Hermione decía _"¡suficiente por hoy, Ronald!"_. Al llegar a la planta superior, vio luz proveniente del cuarto de Harry y Ginny, y supo que ahí le esperaba. Cuando entro se encontró con la extraña visión de su padrino subido en una silla y rebuscando en el fondo de la parte superior del closet.

.- Emm… ¿puedo ayudar?

.- No, no Teddy, ya – expresión de esfuerzo – casi… ¡LO TENGO! – respondió feliz

En sus manos sostenía una caja, no muy pequeña y la verdad es que algo polvorienta y media mugrosa

.- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó

.- Ya lo veras – respondió el ojiverde sonriendo

Abrió con cuidado la caja, luego con aun más cuidado, Teddy se atrevería a decir que hasta con cariño, saco lo que parecían varias tarjetas de distintos tamaños, y después lo que parecía un cuaderno forrado en cuero.

.- Ven, siéntate junto a mí – le dijo su padrino

Y el obedeció. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran tarjetas, sino fotos lo que Harry estaba sosteniendo, así que supuso que el cuaderno seria un álbum. Su mirada se poso en una foto en la que salía un bebe con una mata de cabello turquesa, dando puños hacia la cámara.

.- Ese eres tú – dijo su padrino – pero yo quiero mostrarte esto

Le tendió una foto en la que salía Remus sonriendo, abrazando a un chico pelirrojo al cual nunca había visto.

.- Ese soy yo – se adelanto Harry – fue durante la boda de Fleur y Bill, tuve que tomar poción multijugos

.- Eso fue antes…?

.- Sí, justo el día después que cumplí 17, en esos tiempos todos corríamos bastante peligro, pero eso no impidió que hubiera felicidad

Poco a poco fueron pasando fotos, cada una acompañada de distintas historias y anécdotas, luego Teddy vio una foto en la que se veía un bebe montado en una pequeña escoba, que era perseguido por unos pies

.- ¿Este eres tú? – pregunto burlón

Harry solo lo miro un poco ceñudo, pero luego sonrió. Conforme pasaban las fotos se encontraban con distintas épocas, a veces retrocediendo bastante en el tiempo, a veces acercándose a la actualidad. Risas y recuerdos nostálgicos fueron invadiendo la noche. Teddy tomó otra foto, e inmediatamente reconoció a los que la ocupaban a pesar de no haberlos conocido. Cabello castaño repleto de canas, ojos miel y aspecto frágil, su expresión dejaba claro el amor que sentía por la mujer a su lado y la felicidad de saberse realmente amado, a pesar de lo que él era, mientras la abrazaba. La mujer al lado suyo abrazaba a un bebé firmemente, con una sonrisa gigante y brillante, su cabello era rosa chicle y corto, el cual era su rasgo más distintivo. De esa manera, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks saludaban felizmente junto a su bebé. Teddy se quedo sin palabras, nunca había visto esa foto… él _realmente_ junto a sus padres.

.- Hay algo que nunca te he dicho – dijo Harry y su ahijado lo miro expectante – Remus lamentaba que no te conocería, pero tú sabes por que murió… y esperaba que lo entendieras, en sus propias palabras, él solo intentaba hacer un mundo en el que pudieras vivir una vida más feliz.

Teddy bajo la mirada a la foto y dentro de si sabía que era cierto, era solo que le resultaba complicado dejar de lado el hecho de que nunca los había conocido. Al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, pues añadió

.- Yo se lo difícil que es, pero ellos siempre estarán aquí – acerco una mano a su corazón – con nosotros

.- Gracias

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de su ahijado, acogiéndolo como a cualquiera de sus hijos. Había aprendido a cuidar niños gracias a él, y siempre hizo todo para que fuera feliz. Para Harry, Teddy Lupin siempre sería un miembro más de su familia.

Una voz los devolvió a la realidad.

.- ¿Papi? ¿Teddy?

.- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó Harry

.- Es que no podía dormir, y escuche ruidos y me levante y los vi

.- Yo sospecho que alguien intentaba abrir sus regalos antes de tiempo – dijo Teddy

.- Yo… claro que no – dijo con una sonrisita traviesa

.- Vuelve a dormir Lily, mañana podrás abrir toodos tus reglaos

.- Pero…

.- Nada de peros, a dormir Liliana

Derrotada se dio la vuelta, luego volvió a mirarlos

.- Teddy, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

.- Claro princesa, pero después a dormir

.- ¡Sí! - respondió con entusiasmo la niña

Antes de bajar las escaleras, Harry miró al joven mientras levantaba en brazos a la niña dirigiéndose al cuarto de ella, para luego regresar a la fiesta.

Teddy, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que no todo era malo; después de todo él había tenido la fortuna de tener a quien "familia" durante toda su vida y, a diferencia de su padrino, el había crecido rodeado de amor. Después de dejar dormida a la niña bajo nuevamente, captando la mirada de cierta chica, acercándose a ella. Al llegar a su lado la abrazó y ella le respondió el gesto con un beso.

Juntos se sentaron cerca de la ventana, viendo la nieve caer, platicando de mil y un cosas, compartiendo. Si, Teddy Lupin se sentía afortunado pues a pesar de sufrir una perdida a tan temprana edad, había sido compensado con muchas otras cosas buenas, como la compañía de Victoire.

Harry observaba a su ahijado y a su sobrina, acurrucados uno junto al otro viendo la nieve y abrazo a Ginny. Definitivamente había valido la pena haber sufrido si la recompensa era aquella. Paz y tranquilidad, felicidad, armonía, una vida normal. Todo lo que siempre había deseado.


End file.
